Not Without You
by MageInTraining
Summary: Pan is pregnant with Bra's child, and the months with her will be anything but enjoyable for them both. Plus, Pan is being stalked by someone, but who? Sequel to 'More Than Friends'. Please R/R! Chapter 6! Yippee!
1. WHO! HOW! WHEN!

Hello all you happy people! How ya'll doin? Well, here it is! The sequal to 'More Than Friends' is here! If you didn't read the last story, I suggest you read it first or you might not understand some stuff in this story. Well, hope you guys and gals like this first chapter! Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DBZ/GT OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. PLEASE DON'T SUE!

" " : talking

' ' : whispering

* * : thinking

Last chapter on 'More Than Friends': "Alright," 18 started. "Who's next?" Bra got an idea and told Pan through thought-speak. Good idea, do it.

Ok. Bra stood up. "I got one." Everyone turned her way. She took a deep breath before talking. "I never got pregnant before." Videl, 18, Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Pan took a drink. Videl, 18, Chi-Chi, and Bulma spit their drinks out at their stunned mates across the table, who didn't seem to really notice. "PAN!" Videl almost screamed. "YOUR PREGNANT?!"

Pan nervously shook her head. "Um...yeah."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"BUT...HOW...WHO...WHEN...WHAT THE HELL!?!?" Videl's face turned a beet red. Bra sat back down next to Pan and Pan stood up to say something, when Videl interrupted. "HOW?! HOW DAMNIT?! THERE ISN"T A CHANCE IN HELL YOU COULD BE PREGNANT! WHO"S THE DAD?! IS IT YOU?!" Videl pointed her finger at Trunks. Trunks looked at Videl in total shock. Videl was furious and jumped over the table and tackled Trunks before he had a chance to defend himself. Vegeta and Goku both had to pull Videl off of Trunks, who had a black eye and a broken jaw. "Spawn of Kakkarot, calm down your wretched wife!" Vegeta and Goku had trouble restraining Videl. Videl jumped in the air and started hovering. "If it wasn't you, then it was YOU!" She said and pointed at Yamcha.

"What?! Me?!"  
  
"SO IT WAS YOU! I KILL YOU!!!" She grabbed a nearby vodka bottle and smashed it against Yamcha's head. Gohan rushed over and grabbed Videl while Chiaotzu gave Yamcha some sinsu beans. "Mom! Chill out!"  
  
"HOW CAN I CHILL OUT?! YOUR KNOCKED UP AND YOUR NOT TELLING ME THE FATHER!"

"That's because there is no father!" Everyone in the room stopped. "Wh...what do you mean 'No father'? There has to be a father."

"Well, Bra and I went for a test to see who the parents were, and it turned out that Bra is the dad, sorta." Everyone's jaw dropped. Videl was about to faint. "H...how? How is that possible?" Everyone turned and looked at Vegeta. "Yes, I know how it happened. Their tail is what released the sperm and got her pregnant."  
  
"That's impossible!" Gohan said after sitting down Videl. "A girl can't get another girl pregnant."  
  
"A saiyan girl can. On Vegetasai, there were tons of couples that were just guy/guy and girl/girl and they had kids. A saiyan's semen is different than a humans. A saiyan can make his or hers sterile if he or she wishes it. But they can also make it to where they have twins or triplets if they want." Videl fainted at the word 'triplets', and fell on the floor. Gohan picked her up and carried her in his arms. "I guess we should go. I'll see you all tommorow." Gohan carried Videl out the door and flew off. "We should get going, too." Tien said. Tien, Piccolo, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and the rest of the guys flew off. "I'm tired. See ya'll in the morning." Trunks said and went off to his room. The only ones left awake were Bra, Pan, Vegeta, and Bulma, who was cleaning up the glass that Videl broke over Yamcha's head.

"How long?" Vegeta asked before taking another swig of Vodka from a bottle. "About a month now." Pan said. "Only 8 more months to go before we have a kid." Vegeta shook his head. "Actually, it'll be in your womb for 11 months instead of 9. It needs two extra months to develop its tail and to develop its heightened immune system. So you have 10 more months to wait. You'll start getting bigger during the 3rd month."  
  
"Thanks for the insight, I think." Bra said and put her arm around Pan. "My mom didn't take it as well as I thought she would." Pan said sadly. Bra rubbed Pan's back as Pan started to slowly cry. Vegeta found this very depressing and went to the gravity room to train. Bulma sat down next to Pan and tried to cheer her up. "Don't be so sad. Your mom will eventually come around. Besides, having a kid is great! You get the joy of raising a son or daughter. And if it's a girl, you get to give her motherly advice, and since your both the mom, she'll have twice as much advice! Plus you get to have fun when she brings home boyfriends. And if it's a boy, you get to judge any girlfriends he brings home to you." Pan started smiling a little. "I guess if I get to hate any girl or guy they bring home, it won't be so bad." They all laughed. "YYAAWWNN! I'm getting tired. Goodnight." Pan said and went off to bed. Bra got up and was about to go to her room with Pan, but stopped and turned around and look at Bulma. "Mom? Can I ask you one more thing before I go to bed?"  
  
"Sure honey, you can ask me anything."  
  
"Um, what did you think when you found out Pan was pregnant by me?"

"To tell the truth, I was happy."  
  
"Happy?"  
  
"Yeah. When you and Pan got together, I thought I would never have any grand-children"  
  
"What about Trunks?"

  
"He can't keep a girlfriend long enough to have any kids. Anyway, I was really happy because now I get to have a grand-son or grand-daughter."  
  
"Thanks. Night mom."  
  
"Goodnight." Bulma said and Bra went off to her room after Pan.

-In the bedroom-

Pan was sitting on the end of the bed thinking about what Bulma had said. "Don't be so sad. Your mom will eventually come around."

"Yeah right. And I thought she approved of me and Bra living together too at first." Bra walked in and saw Pan sitting on the bed. "It'll be fine." Bra said and sat next to Pan. "Your mom will be fine about all of this by tommorow." Pan gave her a small smile. "I guess that wasn't the best way to break it to them. Maybe we should have chose a less-alcoholic way." They both laughed. "We should get to bed." Pan said and crawled in bed. Bra followed and gave her a small kiss before pulling up the covers. "Bra?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"When I do get bigger because of the baby, and it gets really rough when we're raising it, you won't leave me or anything, will you?"  
  
"What? Of course not. I love you and I'm gonna help raise this child I helped to create. Oh no."

"What?"  
  
"I'm starting to sound like my dad." They both giggled. "Night B-chan."  
  
"Night Pan-chan." Bra put her arm around Pan and they both passed out.

-The next morning-

Bra woke up the next morning with a minor hangover. She got up and went to her bathroom to look for some aspirin. She walked in the bathroom and startled Pan, who had just gotten out of the shower, and caused her to drop her towel, revealing her wet body and hardened nipples. "Good morning to you, too." Bra said and started searching the cabinets for aspirin. "You wake up with a hangover, too?" Bra asked Pan, who was digging through her dresser looking for something to put on. "Just a small one. The aspirin's in the upper left cabinet above the sink." Bra looked in the upper left cabinet and found the aspirin. She popped open the jar and took a couple, then she stuck her head under the sink and turned on the faucet. "We have cups, you know?" Pan said after she got dressed in her usual. Bra swallowed the aspirin with the water before talking. "I know. I just didn't want to use one." She gave Pan a small kiss before going downstairs for breakfast.

-In the kitchen-

Bulma looked like a train hit her, twice. "Mom? You ok?" Bra asked as she entered the kitchen with Pan. "Ugh. Hangovers suck." She said and continued cooking the sausage. Vegeta didn't look any better. "Morning daddy."

"Not so loud! You trying to make me deaf?!" Vegeta's hangover seemed to be worse. "How much did you guys drink last night?" Vegeta started counting his fingers. "Uh, there were about 8 bottles left, so we had about...8 bottles." Bra and Pan's jaws hit the floor. "Whoa. Your dad can hold alot of vodka."  
  
"Your telling me." They both decided to skip breakfast and go to the mall and since it was nice out, they decided to walk. They were walking down the street, arm in arm, when two guys approached them. "Hey," the taller one started. "Why are two intelligent ladies like yourselves not going out with smart guys like us?"  
  
"Because," Pan started. "We don't fall for cheesy lines like that." Pan and Bra continued to walk down the street. The two guys caught up to them and stopped them again. "Come on, you know you wanna go out with us." The shorter one said proudly.

"Um, not really." Bra said. "Now if you don't mind, we need to get somewhere." Bra and Pan pushed past them. The two guys were getting pissed and they grabbed their shoulders and spun them around. "Listen, we asked you out nicely," the tall one started in a threatening voice. "Nice girls like yourselves are supposed to respond nicely." They started squeezing their shoulders. Pan and Bra didn't seem to really notice. "Now," the smaller one started. "Your gonna be nice little girls and accept our offer." Pan looked at Bra. You thinking what I'm thinking?

Let me look....I am now. They both grabbed the guys by their collar and lifted them up. Pan stared straight at the guy she was holding. "When we say no, we mean it. Now, beat it!" Pan and Bra tossed the guys across the street and into a dumpster. "Maybe we should fly instead." Bra said while dusting off her shoulder. "Good idea." They both jumped into the air and started to fly off towards the mall.

-At the mall-

Pan and Bra landed in the parking lot and headed inside the mall. Right before they got in, they heard someone call them. "Pan! Bra!" They looked over and saw Marron come over with Goten. "Hey! How's my niece doing?"  
  
"I'm good. What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Goten brought me here so I could buy some clothes. Are you sure you should be flying in your, uh, _condition_?"

"Don't worry about it, I can handle anything like that. Hey, why don't we all go shop for some clothes? After I get bigger, I won't be able to fit into any of my old clothes, so I need some different ones."

"Alright then! We'll all go in." So Goten, Bra, Marron, and Pan all went in the mall.

-2 hours later, outside the mall-

Marron came out carrying only a box of shoes, Goten came out carrying about 20 bags of clothes and 10 boxes of shoes, and Bra came out carrying Pan. Marron turned around to look at Pan. "You doing ok now?"  
  
"Yeah...i'm fine."  
  
"Hmm, I never heard of morning sickness that kicked in in the afternoon."  
  
"Oh hush up Bra." Pan said. They all gave small laughs. "Well, ugh, I guess we should...get...going. You guys want me...to carry your stuff to the Capsule Corp?" Goten said, struggling to hold everything. "Oh, come on Goten. I know your strong enough to carry all that stuff."  
  
"Are you kidding?! Vegeta could be carrying all of this and still say it's heavy!"  
  
"Oh, quit being such a wimp!" Marron said and reached in her purse. She pulled out a capsule and threw it on the ground. There was a loud 'BANG!', and after the smoke cleared, a dark blue mini-van appeared. "We'll use this." Marron said and opened the trunk. "Thank Dende!" Goten said and put all the stuff in the trunk. Bra and Pan got in the back seat, Goten had shotgun and Marron was driving.

-At Capsule Corp.-

Bra opened the door and carried Pan inside and laid her on the couch. Goten came in and put down all of Pan and Bra's stuff. "Well, i'll see you guys later." Goten said and walked out the door. Bulma came in and saw Pan on the couch. "Something wrong?"

"I started throwing up in the mall. Every diamond in Zales is a yellowish-brown now."

"Yuck. I thought morning sickness happened in the morning. Let me get you some nausea medicine." Bulma went to the closet and got some nausea medicine. She got a spoon and gave some to Pan. "Ugh, i'd rather throw up than take that again." She said after taking a spoonful. Bulma put it up and came back with some water. Pan stood up after drinking her water and went to her room. "I'm gonna take a nap."

"I'll come with you." Bra said and went to her room with Pan.

-In the room-

Pan walked in the room and flopped on the bed. Bra crawled in the bed next to her. Pan pulled up the covers over her and Bra. "Love you Bra."

"Love you, too." They gave each other a small kiss before falling asleep. (A/N: I know they're sleeping way to much in this chapter, but it's all I can think of at the moment for them to do.)

-Pan's dream- (A/N: I love doing these dream sequences!)

Pan was walking towards the front door of Capsule Corp., with a big belly from her pregnancy, when a black shadowy figure blocked her path and knocked her down. "Hey! What do you think your doing?!"

"Stopping you."

"Stopping me? From what?" She asked as she stood up. "From having that kid. I plan on killing the saiyan line once and for all!" The voice of the figure was obviously a guy, who sounded like he had no emotion whatsoever. "Do you know who I am?! Get outta my way!"

  
"Not a chance!" The guy rushed towards her and gave her a swift punch to the stomach. She fell down breathlessly, the pain in her stomach was too much to bear. The shadowy guy walked up to her and placed his hand in front of her face. "Goodbye." Was the last thing he said before charging a ki blast and firing it at her head at close range.

-Back in the bedroom-

"NNNNNOOOOO!" Pan hollered out, still unconscious. "Pan! Pan, wake up!" Bra was shaking her, trying to get her up. Pan shot up and punched Bra in the face by reflex. Bra, not expecting the attack, flew through the wall and into the bathroom across the hallway. Pan looked around and realized what she had done. She jumped out of her bed and ran towards Bra. "Bra! Are you ok?!"

  
"Well," Bra had trouble talking, do to her cracked jaw that Pan gave her. "Other than the...immense pain of being punched...through a wall...i'm peachy!" She said aggravated and stood up. "What did you do that for?!" Pan was about to say that it was accident, when Bulma came in the room. She looked at the holes in the wall and then at them. "What happened?!"  
  
"I was having a nightmare, and Bra tried to wake me up, and I sorta punched her through a wall or two."  
  
"SORTA?! My flying body split the tub in half! That's not sorta! That's 'back the hell off!', not sorta!" Bulma went to get a first-aid kit, and Pan walked over to Bra. "Bra, I didn't mean to. It was a reflex. You know I wouldn't ever hit you." Bra thought for a second. "Yeah, I know. Sorry about blowing up on you like that. You said you had a nightmare? What was it about?" Bulma came back and started to fix up Bra's jaw.

-5 minutes later, in the living room-

Pan at down Bulma and Bra and started telling them about the dream she had. "Did you recognize the voice?" Bulma asked.

"No. I don't know who it was, but he was strong, and fast. And he knew about the saiyans and about me being pregnant."

"When you say strong and fast, you mean like us?" Bra asked curiously.

"Stronger, and faster, than us. I couldn't even see him move." Bulma started thinking for a bit. "Did you recognize him at all?"  
  
"No, he was just a shadow, but I could tell he was a guy because of his voice. He sounded like, he had no emotion. Like he was a zombie or something." Bra put her arm around Pan. "Well, we don't have to worry about whoever he was. It was just a dream, probably something you saw on a movie or something. Nothing to worry about."

-Outside Capsule Corp., in a tree-

A raven-haired man was listening to the girls talking and watching them through a window. "Hm, nothing to worry about, huh? That's what you think!"

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alrighty! Chapter 1 is done! I hope you guys like the story so far! Next chapter: The first two months were easy, but how will they deal with the third month? And who is the black haired dude? Read and you'll find out! Please review! Later!


	2. Cravings and Mood Swings

Hiya! I hope you guys liked the first chapter of the story. Just for future refrence, this is a yuri fic (girl/girl). And since I was happy enough to put in this little warning, don't read every chapter I put out and then call me a sicko for making a lesbian fic! Thanx! By the way, this chapter is during the 3rd month. I skipped the first and second. Enjoy chapter 2! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY DBZ/GT CHARACTERS, SO QUIT HARRASING ME!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bra opened the door and walked into the livingroom with two paper bags in her hands. "Did you get'em?" Pan asked, struggling to get up off of the couch. (A/N: Remember, it's the third month and she's gotten bigger.)

"Yeah." Bra said putting the bags down on the coffe table. "7 Bigmacs,10 large fries, 5 twenty-peice chicken McNuggets, and a large chocolate shake. Did I forget anything?"(A/N: I don't own a McDonalds either!) Bra asked, getting the food out of the bags as she named it. "Yeah, I asked for a packet of ketchup."

"We have ketchup here, Pan." Bra said, snatching one of the chicken nuggets. "I know. But the ketchup there is better!" Pan said in a half whiney, half sarcastic voice. "And quit stealing my nuggets!"

"I only grabbed one."  
  
"But now one of them is just a 19 peice! They have to be 20 peice nuggets! The universe could go out of balance!"  
  
"Whoa! Chill out! The whole world isn't gonna come to an end over a chicken nugget." Pan popped a fry in her mouth. "You never know." Pan grabbed a Bigmac and started eating her food. Bra got up and went into the kitchen and sat down next to Vegeta, who was eating his 'halfway workout' snack. "Daddy?"  
  
"Hmm?"

"Was mom grumpy when she was pregnant?" Vegeta swallowed his food and looked at Bra. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, because Pan just tripped over a chicken nugget and a packet of ketchup."  
  
"Pregnant women tend to have mood swings alot. One minute they're hapier than ever, the next, there complaining and whining over the littlest things."

"So I noticed."  
  
"And then there's cravings. Being part saiyan, Pan will probably eat alot more than she used to."  
  
"Great. Now the whole world is gonna die of hunger. Thanks daddy." Bra got up and went back to Pan, who had already finished all of her food. "Hey! You didn't save anything for me?"  
  
"You got a chicken nugget, didn't you?" They both laughed. Bra sat down next to Pan and started watching tv. After their shows were over, Bra got up and headed out the door. "Hey, where ya goin?"  
  
"To the store to get some groceries for mom."  
  
"But what if I need you?!" Pan said in a whiney voice. We can always do this, remember?

Oh yeah! Pan smiled and Bra went out the door and to the grocery store.

-20 minutes later-

Bra was driving home from the store and pulled up in the driveway. She got out the groceries and capsulized her car. She walked in the door and saw a hole where the back door used to be. "What happened?!" Bra asked to no one impaticular. Pan walked through the hole into the house.

"Uh, I accidentaly locked myself out and I couldn't get back in, so I sorta lost my temper and ki blasted the door off." Bra put the groceries down and walked over to Pan. "Why didn't you just knock?! You didn't have to put a hole in the wall!"  
  
"I didn't mean to! Well, I did, but I just meant for it to be big enough to walk in through!"

"Well, it's big enough all right." Bra said examining the hole. Bulma walked in the room and walked over to the girls. "Hey Bra. I'm sure Pan explained about the hole in the wall?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ok. Step back and I'll show you something!" The two girls stepped back and Bulma walked up to the hole. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a jar of some clear blue jell stuff. "This is my 'Wall In A Jar'! I just put in on the outside of the hole, like so," She grabbed the brush that was inside the jar and put the jell stuff on the outside of the hole. The jell on the wall started to grow towards each other and soon became a wall where the hole used to be. "And voila! One wall! I also got it in other colors for any kind of wall!" She winked and put the jar back into her pocket. "Wow! That was amazing Bulma!"

"Thank you! I'll get back to work now." Bulma said and went back into her lab. "I got the groceries over here. You lay down and i'll fix dinner."

"Yay! Food!" Pan said and layed down on the couch. Bra went into the kitchen and started making dinner. Pan laid down on the couch and fell asleep watching tv.

-Pan's dream-

Pan was walking down a street with Bra arm in arm. A black shadowy figure jumped in front of thier path. "You again! Your not gonna get me this time! Right Bra?" She turned to Bra and gasped. Bra had turned into the shadowy figure! "What was that about 'not getting you this time'?" He said and started to walk forward. Pan stepped back a bit. "Stay back! I'm warning you!"

He didn't listen and continued to walk forward. She stepped back a little farther and put her hands toghether. "You asked for it! Ka..me..ha..me..HA!" She let the beam go and shot it straight at the guy. He dissapeared and reappeared behind her. He punched her hard in the back and broke it, causing her to fall on the ground in pain.

"You see? You can't hurt me! You can't even hit me! And you can't stop me!" Pan flipped herself over and looked at the guy. "Wh...who are you?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough. And once I do meet you face to face," He walked forward and put his hand in front of her face. A glowing ball of ki appeared in his hand. "This is how I will kill you!"

He released the ki blast directly into her face.

-Back in the livingroom-

Pan shot up in a cold sweat. "Pan, did you hear me? Food's done!" Bra called from the kitchen. Bra knew something was up. Pan usually broke the sound barrier any time she heard the word 'food'. Bra went into the livingroom and saw Pan sitting on the couch, sweating and breathing really hard. "Pan, you ok?" Bra asked, putting her arm around her.

"No, I had another one."  
  
"Had another what?"  
  
"Another dream. Like the one I had a couple of monthes ago. It had the shadowy guy and everything."

"Hang on a second. I'm gonna dig through your mind a little and see what the dream was." Pan nodded her head in agreement. Bra used her mental-link to Pan and dug through her mind. She saw the dream and everything in it from Pan's point of view. "Whoa. Intense dream, you alright?"  
  
"No!" Pan said, now crying. "Whoever it is, he knows who I am, he can use ki blast and everything like we can, and he doesn't want me to have this kid!" Pan got up and started pacing. Bra stood up and gave Pan a hug, trying to calm her down. "It's alright. This guy is just a dream figure. Probably because of all the snack food and stuff you've had lately."  
  
"No, he isn't just a dream figure! You heard him! He said 'Once I do see you face to face'. That means he is real and he is not a nice person!"  
  
"Pan! Calm down! You don't have to worry about it. I'm here with you and I'll protect you from who or whatever this thing is." Pan took a deep breath. "You promise?"

"Cross my loving heart." Bra said with a warm smile. Pan smiled back and gave Bra a kiss. "As long as you'll protect me and our child. Now, about that food." Pan said and went into the kitchen.

-Outside the livingroom window-

  
A guy was standing outside the window, watching Pan and Bra. "Ha ha ha! My plan is working like a charm! I've already psyched her out in her dreams, but once the timing is right, i'll be her worst nightmare!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope you like the whole stalker thing I got going on right now. Next chapter: Pan and Bra have a seriouse argument and it doesn't turn out so well. Will they split up? Will one leave the other? And who is the mystery man? Find out in the next chapter, k? Later!


	3. Arguments and More Nightmares!

Hello all you yuri-loving people out there! It's here! Chapter 3 is here! I hope all of you guys and gals out there like it! Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY DBZ/GT CHARACTERS, CAN I STOP WRITING THESE NOW?!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bra got up and got dressed. She looked around and tried to find Pan. "Pan?" She looked around the room but couldn't find her. Then she got an idea. Pan? Where are you?

I'm in the kitchen, fixing myself some breakfast. You hungry?  
  
"Starving." Bra said, walking into the kitchen. "Morning sweetie." Bra walked over and gave Pan a kiss on the cheek. She saw that Pan was making a pancake as big as the pan. "Hungry today?"  
  
"Always. There's some on the table if you want any." Bra looked over at the table and saw a tower of huge flapjacks. She went over and grabbed a couple. "Morning princess."  
  
"Dad? Where are you?" Bra said looking around for Vegeta. "Back here." He waved his hand from behind the towering pancakes. "Oh, morning daddy. Where's mom?"  
  
"She went out shopping for some female products."

"Oh, you mean pads and stuff?" Vegeta started choking a little on his food. "You mind NOT saying that at the table, especially when i'm eating?!" He continued eating and Bra got up and went over to Pan. "You really shouldn't be working, you know?"  
  
"It's just cooking. Nothing I haven't done before."  
  
"Yeah, but you weren't pregnant, either." Bra said, rubbing on Pan's belly. "As much as I love you doing that, I am cooking and I don't wanna burn the food." Pan moved Bra's hand off of her stomach. Wow, someone's grumpy today. Bra spoke in thought-speak because she didn't want Vegeta hearing anything personal.

Excuse me if I don't wanna sit on my ass and eat chocolates for 11 months.

I didn't say that.  
  
You thought it, though.  
  
No, I didn't.

News flash! I CAN READ YOUR MIND! I know what you were thinking!  
  
Excuse me for being worried over the mother of my child!

Last time I checked, you are also the mother of this child! So worry about yourself! Vegeta looked over at Bra and Pan and could tell they were fighting in their heads by the look on their faces. Look, we shouldn't be fighting. I mean, were fighting over a mood swing, isn't that a little silly?  
  
I DON'T HAVE MOOD SWINGS! I'M PERFECTLY CALM! Vegeta was too interested in their expressions on their faces to remember his food and was watching them argue. Oh yeah, yelling at your spouse is perfectly calm! In that case, I sure don't wanna see you mad! Bra thought sarcastically. Don't push me, Bra!  
  
Why? It's not like your gonna hit me! Your perfectly calm!  
  
Bra! You had better stop it!

Or what!

You think i'm not afraid to leave you?! Bra's face turned serious. You don't mean that.  
  
Try me. Pan still had a pissed off look on her face. "Uh, girls?" Vegeta said.

You wouldn't leave me. How would you support the kid?

"Girls?"  
  
I could find a way! It's not like I need your help!

You think so?!

Yeah! I do!  
  
Fine! Then leave! See if I give a damn!  
  
Fine! I will!

"GIRLS!?"

  
"WHAT!!" They both screamed at Vegeta. "The pan is on fire!" They looked at the pan on the stove, and sure enough, the pancake inside of it was bursting into flames. Bra ran into the other room and got a fire extinguisher. She put out the fire and placed the extinguisher down. "See? This is what we get for arguing! You set the house on fire!"  
  
"Oh, and you had to come in and save your poor, defenseless mate, huh?!"

"I just did, didn't I?!"

"Ugh! I can't take this! I'm outta here!" Pan put two fingers on her head and I.T herself out of the house. "Pan! Pan, where are you?!" Bra searched the house for her ki, then she walked outside and checked the area. "Pan?" She said silently to herself. She sat down on the curve and tried to reach her by thought. Pan? Where are you?  
  
.....

Pan, I know you can hear this! I didn't mean what I said, i'm sorry! Just come back.

Why? So you can defend your pathetic spouse?!

Pan! I knew you were there! Where are you?

You didn't answer my question. Why do you want me back? You made it perfectly clear that you don't want me around.

That's not true! I do! I love you Pan! I want you back! Please come back!

....I'll think about it. I'm gonna find a place to stay the night and think things over. And don't come looking for me. I need you to give me some time.

Ok, Pan-chan. Love you.

You, too. Bra walked inside and went to her room and laid down on the bed. She was thinking about the argument and soon fell asleep.

-Bra's dream- (A/N: I just love doing these dream sequences! There so much fun!)

Bra was in a mall, looking for Pan. "Pan?! Where are you?!" Her voice echoed out in the empty mall. She saw something move in the store across the hall. She ran over there as fast as she could.

"Pan! Are you in here?"

  
"Not exactly 'Pan'." Bra turned around to see who said that. "You! Your the guy in Pan's dreams!" Bra backed away from the shadowy figure. "That's right, i'm from her dreams. You see, that night you and the rest of the Z-warriors had that 4th of July party, I snuck into your house. While you two were in the bathroom, I slipped a little micro device into Pan's cup, allowing me to invade her dreams."

"That's impossible! We would have sensed your ki! And someone would have seen you!" The shadowy guy just laughed. "No one could have sensed my ki. Mainly cause I don't have one! And no one saw me cause of this little device that I stole from your mom's lab." He pulled out a device from his pocket that looked like a little clock. "What the hell is that?"

"It's a time stopper, something your mom invented so she could do chores alot faster. I just push this little button on the side and time will freeze for one minute, long enough for me to slip a dream invader, another one of your mom's nifty devices, into her shot glass. She took a shot of vodka, it went down, and now anytime she falls asleep, I can invade her dreams!"

"Wait a second! Then, how are you in my dream?" The guy moved forward slowly as he spoke. "Your psychic link to Pan allows me to use the device from her head and invade your dreams as well, as long as she isn't asleep." Bra had backed into a wall, and the shadowy guy had her cornered. "Now, don't worry. This won't hurt..." He put his hand up and charged up a ki blast. Bra was to terrified to move. "Much!" He fired the ki blast directly at her.

-In the bedroom-

Bra shot up from her bed in a cold sweat. She looked at her hand and noticed that it was shivering really badly. She got up and walked to the bathroom. She walked up to the sink and splashed some water on her face. She walked back and looked at her clock. It was 8:00 at night. She sat on her bed and slowly started to cry. *Pan, where are you? I need you...*

-At Gohan's house-

*Bra...* Pan heard what Bra was thinking just then and got up from the bed. She rushed out the house and got out a capsule car. Don't worry Bra! I'm coming!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm gonna stop here for now. Why? Cause i'm the author and I can do evil things like this! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! N E who, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review! Later!


	4. Apologies and DEATH! sorta

Hello! I'm back again! HAHAHA! Anyway, I hope you like this next chapter. And remember, this is a yuri fic, so don't read my entire story and then review just to tell me that you hate yuri stories and that I should go shoot myself, k? Enjoy chapter 4! DISCLAIMER: SEE LAST CHAPTER.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Don't worry Bra! I'm coming! Bra shot up off of the bed. Pan? Is that you?

Who else would it be? Are you ok?

No. I need you over here as fast as possible. As soon as she had finished thinking that, Pan's car pulled up in the driveway and Pan rushed inside and went straight to the bedroom. Pan ran straight towards Bra and embraced her, letting Bra cry on her shoulder. "I'm here. It's ok."

"No, it isn't. Pan, I had a dream. Like the one you had." Pan pulled away a little and looked at Bra. "How? How could you have one of my dreams?"

"The guy, the shadowy figure dude, he told me."  
  
"Bra, I don't understand."

"Here, dig through my mind and see for yourself." Pan nodded and dug through Bra's head, looking at her dream from her perspective. "So he is real!"

"Yeah, and he can get inside of our heads anytime we're asleep!" Bra hugged Pan tightly. "Pan, i'm scared. How are we gonna beat this guy? He can get in our dreams and he can strike us while we're awake!" Pan tried calming Bra down. "It's ok, Bra. We'll think of something."

"But..."

"Don't worry about it. We'll be fine. Here, i'll stay up with you tonight." Bra and Pan sat down on the bed. Pan grabbed the tv remote and they watched infomercials all night.

-The next morning-

Bra and Pan were both lying next to each other on the bed They had passed out watching tv last night and fell asleep next to each other. Pan's eyes fluttered open and she looked around the room and noticed it was morning. She looked over at Bra and kissed her on the forehead, causing her to wake up. "Morning sweetie." Pan smiled at Bra and got up. Bra got up and also noticed it was morning. "Sleep well?" Pan called from the bathroom. "Yeah, he didn't get me last night. Thanks for staying up with me last night." Pan walked in the room. "What are mates for?" They both laughed a bit and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

The kitchen was empty meaning either two things, Bulma and Vegeta were still sleeping. Or, they had already eaten and gone off doing their stuff. Bra decided she would cook and she told Pan to sit down at the table. "Aww, but I wanna cook."  
  
"You might not like it, but you need to take it easy. That is our kid in your stomach and we wouldn't want anything to happen to it." Pan didn't feel like arguing and sat at the table. Bra got out the pan and started cooking pancakes when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Bra said and went to the door. She opened the door and saw a delivery guy with a minilla envelope. "Is Bra Briefs here?"

"Yeah, i'm her."

"Package for you." He gave the envelope to her and she went inside with it. She went to the table and sat down. "What's that?" Pan asked looking at the package. "Beat's me. No return address on it. Wonder what it is?" She opened the package and dumped it on the table. There was a letter and a photo that fell on the ground. Bra read the letter and gasped. "What? What's wrong?" Pan asked grabbing the letter from her hands. She looked at the letter and read it.

**__**

That's right, i'm not just a dream!

Pan put the letter down and looked at the photo that was on the ground. "Bra, you should see this." Pan said in a shaky voice giving Bra the photo. It was a picture of Pan and Bra arguing from the other day. "Ok, this is severely not funny! What kind of sick waco could be doing this to us?!" Bra started panicking and pacing around the room. Pan got up and stopped her. "Calm down! I'm sure we can deal with him."

"Deal with who?" Bulma asked as she walked in the kitchen. Bra and Pan explained everything and showed Bulma the letter and photo. "Whoa, this is like something out of a horror movie."

  
"Thanks for the comport, mom." Bra said. "Mom, he said he used some of your devices, do you think there's a way to get it out of Pan's system?"  
  
"Well, I could try surgery, but with the baby coming and all, I don't wanna risk it. I'll go to my lab and find something."  
  
"Thanks Bulma." Bulma walked down the hall and to her lab. "Ah crap!"  
  
"What is it Bulma?" Pan asked as she and Bra came down the hallway. "I locked myself out of the lab. I gotta go outside to the gravity room and get the spare."  
  
"Why is the spare in the gravity room?" Bra asked. "Vegeta likes to keep a key on hand just in case I fall asleep in the lab or something." Pan, Bra, and Bulma walked outside and headed to the gravity room. "Wait a sec, I forgot to turn off the stove, i'll be right back." Bra walked back inside and headed towards the stove. She turned off the stove and was about to go outside, when she noticed a note on the stove and picked it up and read it.

**__**

The one reading this will be the first to notice the gas leak in the stove...

Bra sniffed the air and smelled something. "Gas? I just turned the stove off..." She looked behind the stove and noticed a puncture in the gas pipe. She looked next to it and noticed a counter with a lighter attached.

3...2...1...

-Outside-

Pan and Bulma got the key from Vegeta, who was training in the gravity room, and were heading back to the house. The house suddenly blew up, causing Bulma and Pan to fall to the ground. "Oh no! BRA!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally! I know this is a short chappy, but it took me three days to come up with something, so that's why i'm relieved. Sorry the explosion wasn't more graphic, but this is all I got for now. Please review! Later!


	5. An Idea

Hiya! I apologize for not writing in a while; I've been really busy lately. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DBZ/GT OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.

Last Chapter: She turned off the stove and was about to go outside, when she noticed a note on the stove and picked it up and read it.

**__**

The one reading this will be the first to notice the gas leak in the stove...

Bra sniffed the air and smelled something. "Gas? I just turned the stove off..." She looked behind the stove and noticed a puncture in the gas pipe. She looked next to it and noticed a counter with a lighter attached.

3...2...1...

-Outside-

Pan and Bulma got the key from Vegeta, who was training in the gravity room, and were heading back to the house. The house suddenly blew up, causing Bulma and Pan to fall to the ground. "Oh no! BRA!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"BRA!" Pan got off of the ground and ran towards the house. She ran up to the house and started moving huge slabs of the house out of the way. "What's going on?" Vegeta had come out of the gravity room after hearing the blast. "What the fuck?! THE HOUSE! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" Bulma ran over to Vegeta and started explaining about the explosion. Pan continued to move rocks when Bra shot up into the air out of the rocks in SSJ4 mode. She flew down to Pan and landed next to her and powered down. "You know your not supposed to move heavy stuff." Bra said with a smile. Pan grabbed her hips and pulled her in close and embraced her.

"Thank Dende your alright! What happened?!" Bra told her about the note and about the bomb on the back of the stove. "And when the house caved in on me, I just did the first thing that came to mind and powered up so I wouldn't get hurt and flew out of the rubble on me." Vegeta, who was also listening to Bra, walked towards her. "I'm glad your safe, princess. Bulma, what are we gonna do about the house?"  
  
"Hello! We're rich, remember? We can buy a new house!"

"Oh yeah." He looked at Bra and Pan. "Bulma and I are going to get a new house, you wanna come?"

"No, that's ok." Pan said. Bulma glared at Vegeta. "Vegeta, we aren't going anywhere with you dressed like that!"

"Like what?" He looked down and realized he was only wearing his training shorts and a tattered shirt. "Well, its not like I can go in the house and grab another pair of clothes! Let's go!" Vegeta picked up Bulma and flew off. "So, what are we gonna do about this guy? He's obviously serious."

"I don't know, Pan." Bra thought for a while. "Well, let's see what we know; he can get into our heads while we sleep, he's obviously real, he knows our every move, he is a dark haired guy."  
  
  
"Wait a sec! Maybe it's someone we know! If he knows our every move, then he must be someone close to us!"  
  
"Doubtful, Pan. For one, he said he doesn't have a ki, and everyone we know has a ki, except Marron and 18."  
  
"What if it's 18? She doesn't have a ki, and she could have easily snuck into Bulma's lab and grabbed the time stopper and used it to put the device in my drink."

"It can't be her either. The person we saw was a guy with dark hair, not a girl with blonde hair. And besides, why would 18 want to kill us?"  
  
"Good point." Bra and Pan sat in their yard thinking about it for about 30 minutes until Bulma and Vegeta came back. Vegeta landed and put Bulma down and Bulma ran up to where the house used to be. She pulled out a capsule and pushed the little button and threw it on the spot the house used to be on. There was a loud 'BANG!' and after the smoke cleared, there was an exact replica of their house. "Whoa! How did you find a copy of our house?!"  


"I always keep a blueprint of our house in my wallet just in case and the people at the capsule house place copied it exactly."

"Woman, you keep a blueprint of the house in your wallet?"  
  
"Yeah, just in case." Bulma, Bra, and Pan and Vegeta decided to go back to the gravity room and train. They all walked to her lab and Bra and Pan were still amazed at the fact that everything in the house was exactly the same. "Now, i'm sure I have something in here that can get that out of your head. Ha! Here's a little something." She pulled out what looked like a satellite dish. "This will shoot an electro-magnetic pulse at you and the device in your head will be barbecued! Now, stand still." She aimed the gun at Pan's head. "NO WAY! I'm not gonna have a little fried robot floating around in my head! Find another way!"

"Ok, i'll see what I can find."  
  
"Thank you. Now if you don't mind, i'm gonna go fix me a little snack!" Pan ran off into the kitchen. "And i'm gonna go make sure she doesn't eat us out of house and home!" Bra ran into the kitchen and found Pan getting all kinds of stuff out of the refrigerator and made a huge sandwich at super speed. "What's all on that sandwich?!"

"Oh, just the essentials; peanut butter, jelly, pickles, mayo, lettuce, tomatoes, bacon, eggs, relish, jalepenos, sour cream, ketchup, BBQ sauce, cheese, a couple of Apple Jacks, (A/N: Don't own that either!) a couple of granola bars, Gobbles,..."

"Hold on a sec, what the heck is a Gobbles?"  
  
"Oh, that's the whole turkey in the middle of the sandwich. Isn't he cute!" A sweatdrop showed up on Bra's head. "You named the turkey?"  
  
"I couldn't help it! He's so cute! Besides, it's family tradition! Oh! One last thing!" She went to the fridge and pulled out a banana and flew to the top of the sandwich and put it on top. "There! The 'Super Duper Super Saiyan Son Sandwich!' is completed!" Pan gave an evil laugh and started to eat the sandwich, which she finished off in 3 bites. Bra stared at the two crumbs on the plate, what was left of the sandwich, stunned that anyone could consume that much at once. "How in the heck did you do that?!"

"Well, I am a Son after all, plus i'm pregnant. I guess I get it from my dad's side of the family." She said with an oddly sweet voice that stunned Bra even further. "Let's go see if Bulma has anything."

"Uh...yeah, let's go." They walked down the hall and went into the lab. "I found something!" Bulma shouted. She held up a device that looked like a lawn mower engine with a tube attached to it. "This little contraption will allow me to suck the little bastard out of your ear! You won't be able to hear out of that ear for a week or so, but it's all worth it! Now, let me attach this to your ear..."

"Bulma! Your not gonna suck something out of my ear! Find something else!"

"Well, there is always surgery, but I wouldn't wanna risk it cause of the baby."

"Mom, don't you have that one thing that allows you to put your hand through things?"

"Yeah, but it still needs some work done on it. Why don't you two go out and do something and come back in a little bit. It should be done in an hour or so."

"Ok, thanks Bulma!" Pan and Bra walked out of the lab and went outside. Bra pulled a capsule out of her purse and pushed the button on top of it and threw it on the ground. There was a loud 'BANG!' and when the smoke cleared, a convertible appeared in the driveway. "So, where you wanna go, Pan?" Bra asked as they go into the car. "Are there any good movies playing?"  
  
"I think there's a good horror movie at the cineplex, you wanna go see it?"  
  
"Sure! Let's go!" They pulled out of the driveway and Bra started driving down to the cineplex. They stopped at a red light and Pan noticed a couple of boys noticing her on the corner. "Hey Bra, wanna see something funny?"  
  
"Sure." She said and Pan looked at the boys who were now waving at her. She looked at them and gave them a sexy wink. There eyes and their smiles got about 10 times bigger. Pan then stood up in the car and the guys noticed her belly and their smiles turn to screams faster then even they could see. The boys ran off and Bra and Pan started laughing at it as they drove on to the cineplex.

-At the cineplex-

The girls got tickets to the movie, 'Hercule, a Hero's Saga', and went inside the cineplex hand in hand and walked up to the snack bar line. Bra noticed to her right that an elderly lady was staring at them with a disapproving glare. "Hey Pan, you wanna see something funny?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Look over there." She nodded her head in the direction of the old lady. "Play along." Bra said and put her head on Pan's shoulder. The old woman looked like she was getting irritated. Pan picked up Bra's chin and gave her a big kiss. The old woman couldn't take it anymore, so she grabbed what looked like her grandchild and walked into the movie while Pan and Bra were laughing really hard at what they just did. The guy in front of them just got his order and Bra and Pan walked up to the counter. "How may I help you?"

"You first." Bra said to Pan and Pan looked at everything. "Hmm, i'll take a large tub of popcorn with extra butter, some Twizzlers (A/N: I don't own them or any other candy i'm gonna mention!) some Lemonheads, a large cup with every soda you have in it, 3 Snickers, some Milk Duds, two bags of M&M's, a packet of Skittles, and a large cotton candy."  
  
"I'll have the same except add some sour Gummiworms." It took the lady a minute or so to get the order and tally up the price for all of it. "That'll be $107.35"

"Wow! I know we had a big order but that is a little steep. Oh well." Bra said and reached into her purse. She pulled out two 100 dollar bills and gave them to the lady. "Keep the change." She said as they grabbed their food and went into the movies.

-1 hour and a half later-

Bra and Pan came out of the movies and dumped all of their empty wrappers into the trash. Bra walked up to the snack bar. "Your popcorn's a little too salty." She said before her and Pan walked out the door and drove home. They walked in the door and sat on the couch just as Bulma came into the room covered in ashes and smoke coming from her body. "MOM! What happened?!"

"Well, I was working on the Phasing Glove, the thing I use to put my hand through things, and I sorta mixed up some stuff and blew up half of my lab. But enough about me, how was your day?"  
  
"We went to see a movie, which completely sucked by the way, and we pissed off a couple of people in the process. How long do you think it'll be before you can fix it again and get this thing out of my head?" Bulma went into the kitchen and grabbed a towel and started wiping off the ash on her face. "Probably another month or so. I guess you'll just have to be careful when you sleep."

"Alright, thanks Bulma." Pan said as Bulma left the room and went into her lab. Bra noticed how late it was and her and Pan went into the bedroom. "I don't wanna sleep tonight, Bra. Could you stay up with me tonight?"  
  
"Sure, but we are probably gonna pass out sooner or later."  
  
"Well, try not too as much as you can." The girls turned on the tv and watched late night talk shows for about 3 hours before they both passed out.  
  
-Pan's dream- (A/N: This has to be the most dream sequences i've ever done in a story!)

Pan looked around and noticed that she was in the front yard at her dad's place. A little girl walked up to her. The girl looked about 4 years old and had black hair and blue eye and looked alot like Bra. "Mommy, you wanna play ball?" Pan jumped back about 3 feet. "M...mommy?!"  
  
"Is something wrong, mommy?" The little girl asked. "Yes, mommy, why don't you tell us what's wrong?" Pan turned around to see who said that and saw the shadowy figure standing right behind her. She moved back a bit and the little girl grabbed her leg. "Who is this, mommy? Is he one of your friends?" The shadowy figure laughed. "You see Pan, this is your child, or what she will look like anyway. And this is how I plan to KILL HER!" He charged up a ki blast and fired it at the little girl. It hit her really hard and she flew back into the wall of the house, where she fell to the ground and died.

  
"You see, without your little girlfriend here to help you, you'll be an easy kill, just like your daughter! That was pretty ingenious of me wasn't it? You know, blowing up Bra and killing her?"

"Wrong. Bra is still alive. She withstood your blast and she's alive."  
  
"WHAT?! That's impossible! How could she have taken the blast?! RRRGGGHHH!!!" He got really angry and blew up the house behind him. He then turned to Pan. "Fine! If she's still alive, then I guess i'll kill YOU INSTEAD!" He grabbed her by the throat and picked her up in the air as he floated up about 10 yards. He started spinning Pan around and around and then threw her at the ground as fast as he could.

-Bra and Pan's bedroom-

"AAHH!!" Pan shot up off the bed and looked around the room. She looked at the clock and realized that the sun would come up in about 10 minutes. "Bra? Bra, wake up." Bra turned over and looked at Pan with half open eyes. "Yeah, what's up sweetie?"  
  
"Bra, I had another nightmare." Bra sat up in the bed and looked at Pan. "Hang on a sec, let me check your head to see the nightmare." Bra searched Pan's brain and looked at the nightmare through Pan's eyes. "He didn't know I was alive? Maybe he can't see everything."  
  
"Hello! Not the point here! He wants to kill me now! What am I gonna do?!" Bra managed to calm down Pan a little and they both went outside. They grabbed each other's hand and flew to the roof and sat down to watch the sunrise. "Bra, what am I gonna do?"  
  
"Don't worry Pan." Bra said calmly as Pan put her head on Bra's shoulder. "I got an idea."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alrighty! That's the end of this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Later!


	6. Hello, sis

Hello all you loyal fans out there! I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Well, enough of that! Here's the next chapter, enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ/GT OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, GOT IT?!?!

Last Chapter: "He didn't know I was alive? Maybe he can't see everything."  
  
"Hello! Not the point here! He wants to kill me now! What am I gonna do?!" Bra managed to calm down Pan a little and they both went outside. They grabbed each other's hand and flew to the roof and sat down to watch the sunrise. "Bra, what am I gonna do?"  
  
"Don't worry Pan." Bra said calmly as Pan put her head on Bra's shoulder. "I got an idea."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"An idea?"

  
"Yeah. I thought about it a while back, but I didn't think it would work, so I didn't say anything."  
  
"YOU HAD AN IDEA AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!"

"SSSHHHH! It's 7:00 in the morning! You trying to wake up everyone in the neighborhood?!" Pan calmed down a bit and started to blush a little. "Sorry."  
  
"And I didn't tell you cause I thought it wouldn't work! But now I don't think we have much choice now."  


"Alright, but let's go inside first, it's starting to get cold out here." They stood up and flew off the roof and went in through the bedroom window. They landed next to the bed and Bra noticed a letter on the bed. "What is it?" Pan asked as Bra opened the letter. She took out the letter and read it. "OMG! Pan, read this!" She handed the letter to Pan and she read it. It said...

**__**

"I hope your plan is a good one. And tell Pan to keep her trap shut!"

"Dammit! Now he knows about the plan!" Pan started pacing around the room. "Stop worrying! He knows we have a plan, he doesn't know what it is! So, we can still find out who this guy is!"  
  
"Oh, ok. Boy, all that worrying has given me an appetite!"  
  
"Don't tell me..."  
  
"Yup! Another Super Duper Super Saiyan Son Sandwich! Could you go to the store and pick up a pre-cooked turkey?"

-20 minutes later-

"Boy! That was good!"

"You could of at least saved me some."

"Hey! I split it with you!"  
  
"Yeah, then when I went to the bathroom you ate my half!" Pan pouted a bit. "Well excuse me! I am eating for two you know!" She said rubbing her belly. "Well, alright. I'll make myself some cereal."

"Uh, honey?"  


"Yes, i'll make you some, too."

"Thanks! Luv ya!" Bra just smiled and went into the kitchen and started to make some cereal. Vegeta walked in and sat at the table. "Woman, what's for breakfast?!" Vegeta half yelled, mistaking Bra for Bulma. "Dad, it's me. Mom's not up yet." Bra turned around and saw that she was right. "Sorry, you and your mom look alot alike."

"It's alright. You want some cereal?"

"Sure." Bra made Vegeta some cereal and they all sat down and ate their breakfast. Bulma came downstairs and noticed everyone eating. "Cool, whats to eat?"  
  
"Cereal." They all said at the same time. "Mom, do you still have those spare security cameras from work?"

"Yeah, in my lab. Why?"  
  
"I got a plan to catch that guy who blew up our house. I'm gonna set up security camera's outside and around the house so that we'll catch him on tape next time he comes around to spy on us."  
  
"Good idea." Vegeta said after inhaling his cereal. "You got any idea who it is that's stalking you?"  
  
"Not a clue." Bra and Pan said at the same time. "Well, the camera's are in my lab when you need them."

"Alright, thanks mom."  
  
-20 minutes later-  
  
Bra got the cameras from Bulma's lab and started putting them up around the house. "Are you sure this is going to work?" Pan asked as Bra finished putting up the last one in a tree. "Nope, but this is our only option at the moment. Until mom fixes that glove thingy or whatever, your still gonna have those dreams and were still gonna be in danger."

"I guess. Come on!" Pan grabbed Bra's hand and rushed her inside and into the living room. "Whoa! Slow down! Why are you in a rush?!"  
  
"My show is about to come on!" Pan sat on the couch and Bra sat next to her and she turned on the tv.  
  
"YAY! It's starting!" Pan yelled in joy. "You rushed me inside to see 'Pokemon'?(A/N: I don't own Pokemon either!)"  
  
"But this is a good one! Ash catches a Squirtle in this one!"  
  
"Who is Ash and what the hell is a Squirtle?" Pan and Bra watched the show while Pan explained everything to her. After the show was over. Bra checked the cameras on the tv. "Wow! You can check al the cameras on the livingroom tv?!"  
  
"Yeah. I hooked up a bunch of wires and radio equipment and now we can watch the cameras on this tv."

"Cool!"

"I know. Hey, i'm gonna head out to the grocery store for a bit. Ok?"  
  
"Alright. Could you pick me up some fast food? Nothing impaticular, just remember the ketchup packet this time!"  
  
"Haha, very funny. Alright, i'll grab you something. See ya."  
  
"Later." Pan said as Bra went out the door. Pan laid down on the couch and started watching tv. She started to get sleepy, but she smacked herself to try and stay awake. "Can't.....fall asleep...." She ended up passing out anyway.

-Pan's dream- (A/N: Come on, you all knew it was coming eventually.)

Pan looked around and saw that she was still in the livingroom and got up off the couch to look around. She went into the kitchen and saw Bra reading a book at the table. "Hey Bra, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing at the moment. Oh! You have a guest in the bedroom."  
  
"A guest? Who?"  
  
"I dunno. Some guy who said he knew you." Pan went out of the kitchen and went into the bedroom. Gohan was inside sitting on the bed. "Hey daddy!" She went over and hugged Gohan. "Hey, sweetie." Gohan's voice had changed dramatically. Pan let go of Gohan and saw that it was now the shadowy figure. "Why?! Why do you keep bothering me?! Why won't you leave me alone?!"

"Because," He said as he slowly approached her. "I want to finish off the saiyan bloodline once and for all! The saiyans are the reason that the one known as Cell was so powerful."  
  
"Cell?" Pan wondered how this guy knew about the creature named Cell that Gohan had told her about. "Oh, by the way, your little camera trick won't work."  
  
"You know about the cameras!?"  
  
"You bet, and by the time you wake up, they will all be destroyed. And soon, you will be too!" He rushed up to Pan and grabbed her by the throat. He then threw her through the roof and appeared above her. "This is for all the trouble you saiyans have caused!" He charged up a ki blast and blasted Pan straight through the house.

-Livingroom-

Pan shot up from the couch and looked around. She heard Bra in the kitchen and went into the kitchen to see her. Bra was putting up some groceries. "Hey hon, your foods on the table over..."  
  
"I had another nightmare." She said cutting off Bra. "Bra, he knows about Cell and he said he wanted to cut off the saiyan bloodline! If he's gonna do that, then anyone who has any saiyan blood in them will be killed!"

"Relax! They'll be fine, your the one i'm worried about right now." Bra said tapping Pan's belly. "Well, we should still be careful."  
  
"If it makes you fell better, you should call Goku and Gohan and tell them about it."

"Alright." Pan went to the phone and called up Chi-Chi. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Grandma, it's Pan."  
  
"Oh hi! How's the baby?"  
  
"Still in my stomach, is Grandpa there?"  
  
"No, he and Gohan went down to Krillin's place."

"Oh, ok. Could you tell him to call me when he get's back?"  
  
"Sure hon. Love ya."  
  
"Love you too, Grandma. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Pan hung up and went over to Bra. "My dad and Grandpa went to Krillin's place. I'll just call them later." Pan looked really worried. "Pan, don't worry. Goku and Gohan can take care of themselves. Plus, Krillin and 18 will be there to help them out if they get in any trouble."  
  
"Thanks, I feel really reassured now." Pan said sarcastically. "I just hope your right."

-Krillin's house-

Goku, Gohan, Krillin, 18, and Marron were all playing poker in the livingroom. "I see your two peppermints, and I raise you a Milky Way.(A/N: I don't own Milky Way either!) Goku said and threw in a candy bar. "I see your candy bar and I call." Krillin said. Just then, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." 18 said and stood up. "Anyone looks at my cards and i'll break their arm!" She said before heading to the front door. She opened the door and gasped.

"Hello, sis."  
  
"17!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That's right! Android 17 is the mystery man! Were you surprised? Chances are most of you knew it was him anyway, but i'm hoping most of you were surprised! Anyway, that's all for now. I'll post more when I get more. Please review! Later!


	7. Please don't kill me for what your about...

Hello readers everywhere! Got a new chappy 4 ya! Hope you enjoy it! DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, ZIP, NONE, BUBKUS, NADDA, AND ABSOLUTELY SQUAT! GOT IT?!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello, sis."

"17!"

"That's right." He said as he slowly entered the house. 18 backed up a little in fear. "But how?! I thought Cell..."

"Absorbed me? He did, but before the tournament, he puked me out just as he did you. The only difference is he kept all of my energy, you came out of him with yours. I had to find Dr.Gero's lab, which was half destroyed, and regenerate my power cells. Now i'm stronger than ever, and I came back to see if you would join me again in wiping out this pathetic planet."  
  
"Hon, who is it?" Krillin called from the other room. Before she could think of anything else to say, she screamed at Krillin in the other room. "Krillin! Run! Get out of the house now!" 17 looked at her with a puzzling look on his face until he realized what was going on. "So, you've joined them, huh?" Before she could answer, Krillin, Goku, Gohan, and Marron had ran into the room. They all stopped when they saw 17. "No way! It can't be you!" Krillin started saying in disbelief.

"Your still alive?" 17 asked. "Back off, 17." 18 said in defense. "Ohh, so you've grown feeling for the short one. Fine with me. Since you don't want to join me, I guess i'll just kill you." Goku walked forward. "Your not hurting anyone!" He and Gohan powered up, Gohan to SSJ2 and Goku to SSJ4. Krillin had also powered up and 18 had gotten ready to fight. 17 started chuckling. "Your kidding me, right?" 17 looked past them and saw Marron in the back. "Who are you?" He asked.

"I...I'm Marron. I'm Krillin and 18's...daughter." She started getting a little afraid. "Really? Odd, but whatever. I guess that would make me your uncle 17. It's a shame I have to do this then." Using his super speed, he ran over to Marron and hit her in the stomach hard. She dropped to the floor and tried to endure the pain. "Hmm, both your parents are strong, I thought you'd be stronger, too. Oh well." He said before vaporizing her with a ki blast. "MARRON!" 18 and Krillin yelled out. Krillin got severely pissed and tackled 17 straight through a wall and knocked him outside. He then started lashing out at 17. 17 easily blocked the punches and kicks. He elbowed Krillin in the gut and knocked him to the ground. He disappeared and reappeared behind him. He sat Krillin up and grabbed his head. "Say goodbye to you boyfriend, 18." He said before breaking Krillin's neck and killing him. Goku and Gohan then started double-teaming him. They both backed away from him and started charging up there beams. They both started screaming at the same time, "KAMEHAMEHA!" Both beams were fired at the same time and both hit 17. After the smoke cleared, 17 was still standing.

"Your both pathetic!" He said before appearing behind Gohan and putting his fist straight through him. "GOHAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Goku screamed out as Gohan's body fell to the ground and crashed into the driveway. Goku flew towards 17 as fast as he could and 17 disappeared right before Goku had a chance to punch him. He looked around for him and couldn't find him until he felt something grab his leg. "Surprise." He said before he crushed Goku's ankle in his hand. Goku screamed out in pain as he fell to the ground. Goku crashed into the ground and 17 landed right next to him. "Goodbye, Goku." He said before he stomped on Goku's chest and crushed his ribcage and killed him. "Now it's your turn, 18." He looked around for 18. "Where did she go?!" He got angry and blasted the house to dust. "I'll find you 18, then i'll kill you and everyone who get's in my way, then i'll wipe out the saiyans for good!" He flew off and started searching for 18.

-Capsule Corp.-

Bra and Pan were talking about the situation when they heard a knock on the door. Bra cautiously opened the door and saw that it was 18 and that her face was covered in tears. "18, what is it?"

18 came inside and sat on the couch. She buried her face in her hands and started crying some more. "Marron...Krillin...there both..." Bra started rubbing her back and Pan came in the room to see what the problem was. "What? What happened?"  
  
"17, he's back." She said through her hands. "Who's 17?"  
  
"Mom told me about him." Bra started. "He was 18 twin brother. They were the ones who were supposed to destroy the future."  
  
"That's right, and he's back. He killed Marron, Krillin, and Gohan. Goku was fighting him when I left, but I don't think he made it either." Pan sat down and tried to soak up what 18 had just told them. "Daddy...," was all she said before she too started crying. "I don't think he followed me, but you two should go somewhere safer." 18 said after drying her eyes. Pan shot her head up. "18, what does 17 look like?"

"He's about my height, black hair, and he doesn't have a ki, just like me." Pan gasped. "That's him! That's the guy who was in my dreams! He was the one who wanted to wipe out all of the saiyans!"  
  
"Oh crap! Trunks and Goten went to the movies with some girls tonight! 17 might find them! We have to go and warn them!" Bra stood up and was about to leave when 18 grabbed her hand. "No! If you go, and he does find them, you'll get killed, too. Your also a saiyan, he'll try to kill you. Sure, your powerful, but so was Gohan and Goku and Krillin, and he didn't even try hard to kill them. You won't stand a chance."

"But what about..."

"There's nothing we can do but hope that they come home safely."

-The movie theatre-

Goten, Trunks, and the two girls they were with came out of the theater. The two boys decided to walk the girls home and went there separate ways. Trunks and the girl he was with walked for a while and Trunks dropped her off at the house. "I had a nice time tonight. Goodnight." She gave him a peck on the cheek and went inside. As soon as she was inside, he decided to fly the rest of the way home. "Hello Trunks." Trunks stopped in mid-air and looked behind him to see who said that. "Who are you? And how can you fly?"

"My name is Android 17, though that doesn't matter, since i'm gonna kill you anyway."

"Oh yeah, my mom told me about you. And if anyone's gonna die, it's gonna be you!" Trunks powered up to his max and they started fighting. 17 dodged every one on Trunks's moves. "Come on! You wanna fight, then fight!"

"Ok, but you asked for it!" 17 said before kicking Trunks in the stomach and causing him to crash into the road below them, causing everyone around to look at what was happening. 17 landed next to him and picked him up by his throat. "See ya later." He said before crushing Trunks's throat and dropping the dead saiyan to the ground and flying off as spectators looked on and tried to figure out what happened.

-Back at Capsule Corp.-

"I hope Trunks get's back soon." Bra said, starting to get worried. "He should have been back by now." The phone rang and Pan got up and answered it. It was Goten, and he sounded like he was trying not to cry. "It's Goten." Pan told them. "He says to turn the tv to channel 6. It's something we should see." They turned on the tv and changed it to channel 6.

"Just now, two people were fighting just above the city." It was a news reporter doing a live report. "One of the fighters fell to the ground and the other one came down and killed him as witnesses tell me. The paramedics have identified the body and have concluded that the victim was Trunks Briefs."

"No! Trunks!" Bra started screaming before she started crying on Pan's shoulders. "Whats with all the noise?!" Vegeta said as he and Bulma entered the room. 18 explained everything to them and Bulma was crying on Vegeta's shoulder by the time she finished. "You all have to get somewhere safe."

"But what about Goten? He's still at the house with Chi-Chi and if he finds them..." Bra stopped Pan. "Don't worry about it. I'm gonna I.T. over there and get them back here really quick."  
  
"Alright, be careful." Pan said and kissed Bra before she disappeared from the house.

-Chi-Chi's house-

Bra appeared in the livingroom where Chi-Chi and Goten were watching the news. "Bra!" Chi-Chi said in surprise. "Bra, i'm sorry about Trunks." She said and walked over to her. "We have to go, now."  
  
"Why?" Chi-Chi asked her, but before she could answer, the front door was blown off the hinges. "Honey, i'm home." 17 said as he walked in the house. "Who are you?" Chi-Chi asked. "I'm Android 17, sheesh, I thought people would remember me more. Oh well." 17 started walking forward. Goten powered up but Bra grabbed him and Chi-Chi by the arm. "You can't fight him, we have to go!" Bra, Goten, and Chi-Chi ran through the house and out the back door. As soon as they were outside, they saw 17 standing in the yard. "What took so long?" He asked them.

"Your not going to hurt them!" Bra said defensively. "Odd, that's what Krillin said, before I broke his neck."  
  
"But the difference is, you won't find us."

"Oh really? How do you figure?" Bra smiled at 17 and put two fingers on her forehead. Goten and Chi-Chi knew what she was doing and grabbed onto her. "See ya." The three of them disappeared. 17 looked around for them, but couldn't find them anywhere. "Dammit! Where are you! I'll kill you all!" He said as he flew off in search for them.

-Back at Capsule Corp.-

Bra, Goten, and Chi-Chi appeared in the livingroom where Vegeta, Pan, Bulma, and 18 were sitting on the couch waiting for them. "Sorry it took so long, 17 was over there."  
  
"Hold it! What's with this guy! Who is he?" 18 explained everything to Goten and Chi-Chi and both of them were crying after she finished. "18, i'm really sorry about your loss, but what are we gonna do about this guy?"

"Well," Pan started. "We can't do anything about him right now, but we do know that staying here isn't safe. If he knows where Krillin's house is and where grandma's house is, then he probably knows about Capsule Corp, too. So, I think we should find another place to stay for the moment."  
  
"Any suggestions?" Vegeta said. "I know!" Bra started. "There's this place in the mountains just north of here, it's really descrete and there isn't any roads to it or anything. We could hide up there."

"That sound's great. Let's go." Bulma said and they all held onto Bra and Pan as they concentrated on the place in the mountains and they all disappeared from sight.

-Mountain Residence-

They all appeared in the livingroom of the house in the mountains that Bra told them about. "Bra," Bulma started. "How do you know about this place?"  
  
"Oh, I bought it on my 18th birthday. I figured that I would be moving out soon after, but stuff kept coming up." Bra showed them around the house and showed them where everyone would be sleeping, Vegeta and Bulma would have one room, Bra and Pan would have the other room, Goten would sleep on the floor in the livingroom, and Chi-Chi would have the fold out couch in the livingroom. "Are you sure we'll be safe here, Bra?" Pan asked as they got situated for bed.

"Of course we will. There isn't anyone else who knows about this place except for us. There isn't a chance in hell he'd find us here."  
  
"I hope your right."

-Capsule Corp.-

17 blew off the front door of Capsule Corp. He walked in the house and started shouting, "Where are you?! I know your here!" He started searching the rooms in the house but couldn't find them. "Fine, you want to do this the hard way, then fine!" He walked out the hole where the front door used to be. He turned at the house and blew the house to bits with a ki blast. He jumped into the air and took off. "When I find you, I swear I will finish off the saiyan blood line once and for all!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alright, that's the end of this chappy! I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope you all aren't mad at me for killing off a bunch of characters. Anyway, gotta go. Please review!


	8. The Grocery store incident!

I'm baaaaaack! Yay! I'm really, really, really sorry that i've been gone for so long, i've just been working on another story plus some other stuff. Anyway, i'm here now and that's all that matters, right? N E way, I hope you all like this chapter! Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, OK?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pan woke up the next morning and looked around the room. She didn't know where she was for about 10 seconds until she remembered what all happened. Her father Gohan, her grandfather Goku, Krillin, Trunks, and Marron, all of them had died just yesterday. She had to stop herself from crying. No, she said to herself, they wouldn't have wanted you to be sad. They wouldn't want you to stress out. It wouldn't be good for the baby. She looked over and saw Bra lying in bed next to her, sleeping peacefully and looking like a blue-haired angel in the morning light shining through the window. She was going to wake her mate up, but decided she'd rather let her sleep and got up to go make breakfast.

She walked into the kitchen and saw Bulma and Chi-Chi already cooking a massive breakfast. "Hey Pan," Chi-Chi said as Pan entered the kitchen and sat down at the table. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"I'm not really that hungry." At this statement, Chi-Chi and Bulma both went wide-eyed and dropped what they were doing and ran over to Pan. They both put their hands on her forehead. "Hmm, you don't seem to have a temperature." Bulma said and looked at her. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, i'm just not hungry." Pan sat back into her chair and thought to herself. *What are we gonna do? We can't hide here forever.*

We'll think of something.

Hey! Who gave you permission to read my thoughts?!

Sorry! I was just seeing where you were.

Oh, well i'm in the kitchen. Bulma and Chi-Chi are cooking breakfast.

"Ooh! Breakfast!" Bra said as she entered the kitchen. Pan thought that she went pretty fast, but then remembered that she was a super saiyan and all. Soon everyone woke up and came to eat the huge and very well prepared breakfast. As they were eating, Chi-Chi realized something. "Oh no! We forgot about getting Videl!"  
  
"Don't worry about it, grandma." Pan started. "My mom's in America right now doing some buissiness thing. She won't be back for another 10 months or so, and I figure we can take care of this little problem before she get's back." Everyone shook their head agreeingly. After they ate breakfast, Pan and Bra went into their room to discuss the problem at hand. "So, what are we gonna do about 17?"

"Well, I guess all we can do is fight him. I don't think there's any other way to go about it."

"I guess so, but how are we gonna beat him? He beat Goku and my dad, and I know that both of them put together are stronger than you and me. Plus, I can't fight him anyway, I gotta protect our baby." Pan rubbed her stomach. "Hmm, good point. Well, we'll figure out something."  


"But what if he finds us before we figure out anything?"  
  
"Believe me, he won't. I took the liberty of installing a cloaking device when I bought this house. I thought that daddy would be overprotective as usual and come by every hour, so I figured he can't find the house if he can't see the house."

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THIS WHY?!?!" Pan all but screamed. "I didn't think about it. Don't worry, I turned on the cloaking machine after we got here. And the super battery my mom invented a couple of years ago that's in the machine won't go bad for another 20 years at least, so were covered on that."  
  
"But can't he just sense us?"  
  
"Nope. He's an android, like 18. And since 18 can't sense ki's, I figure he can't either."  


"Oh, well in that case...." Pan walked over to the tv and turned it on. "It's time for my favorite show!"  
  
"Oh no, not....."  
  
"That's right! POKEMON!" Pan sat down on the bed and smiled really big as her show came on. Bra decided to go downstairs and fix a snack and talk to her mom about a way to get rid of 17.

About three more months passed and everyone started adjusting to the house. Bulma took the liberty of having a gravity room installed, so Vegeta wouldn't go completely insane. She also fixed the cloaking machine to cover up that as well. Bra started training with Vegeta in the gravity room, and Vegeta came out with more bruises and bumps than he did before. He didn't mind of course, he knew why she was training, so he helped her along as much as he could. He taught her all of his techniques, including the Big Bang Attack and the Gallick Gun.(A/N: Not sure if I spelled that right, but oh well!)

Pan got a little bigger and so did her appetite. She was very upset that she couldn't go out for fast food, but got over it every time she had a Super Duper Super Saiyan Son Sandwich.(A/N: That's harder to type than it looks!)

Goten also decided to train, but he couldn't use the gravity room like Vegeta and Bra. The gravity in there would crush him even if he went super, since they were training at about 1,000 gravity at the moment.

Bulma also finished the device that could get the dream device out of Pan's head, so she didn't have the nightmares anymore.

-That night at dinner-

Bulma and Chi-Chi made a huge meal, as usual. And Vegeta, Goten, and Pan had about 6 plates of food, as usual. "Hey, someone needs to go grocery shopping." Bulma brought up as she was gathering empty dishes from the table. "How? None of us can leave this house without having the risk of 17 finding us." 18 mentioned. (A/N: I haven't mentioned her all chapter. I figured she was due a line or two.) "I can go." Goten said, standing up. "Like hell you can!" Chi-Chi said, pushing Goten back into his seat. "You can especially NOT go! Your part saiyan and 17 will kill you in an instant if he finds you!"

"But think about it, if he does find us, i'll have the best chance of getting away. Vegeta can't go because if 17 does manage to find this place, he'll practically be the last line of defense. Pan can't go because she has the baby. Bra can't go because she has a baby to look out for. 18 can't go because 17 found her before and he'll find a way to find her again. And you and Bulma can't go because if he finds one of you he'll snap you like a twig. At least if I go i'll have a chance."

"He does have a point Chi-Chi." 18 put in. "Oh sure, take his side! I still don't want you to go! Your the only son I have left! I can't lose you, too!"

"Come on, mom. I'll be fine."

"....................Fine." She scribbled some stuff on a piece of paper. "This is what we need from the store. Bulma, you have some cash on you?" Bulma nodded and grabbed some money from her purse and handed it to Goten. "Go straight there, get the stuff, and come straight back. If you see 17, run or fly or whatever and come straight back, got it?"  
  
"Got it." Goten said and with the money and list in his pocket, he flew out the window and down to the store.

-At the store-

The cashier looked at the miniature tower of food rolling towards her. "Whoa, you gonna feed an army or something?"  
  
"No, this is just for me and some friends and family for about a month or so."  
  
"Yeah, sure." The clerk said sarcastically and rang up the stuff. Goten paid her the money and looked at the several bags of food. "Uh, miss? Could I buy that cart, too? It'll be easier for me to get it home. This is all I got though." He handed her all the money he had left, which was a good $1000 dollars or so. "Uh..sure." The clerk said, not believing that a guy just paid her a thousand dollars for a cart. Just as Goten was rolling the cart to the doors, the wall was blown to bits by something.

"Fe fi fo fum! I smell the blood of another Son." 17 said as he walked through the smoke. The cashier fainted as he walked in and Goten was smart enough to take the groceries and hide behind some rubble he knocked down. "You can't hide from me! If I have to blow up this whole store i'll get you!"  
  
Goten started to think for a minute and remembered that Trunks taught him a trick for just such an emergency. Goten put his hand against his mouth and aimed his voice at the deli section. "How did you find me?" 17 smiled and walked towards the deli. He stopped about 3 feet away. I knew you would have to come for food eventually, so I put up cameras near all the stores in the area. Now you die!" 17 fired a blast at the deli and blew it to pieces. 17 started searching for pieces of Goten. Goten decided to distract him for a bit while he made his escape. He threw his voice again, this time in the fruit and vegetable section. "Why are you doing this?"

17 walked over to the produce section and started to explain that he blamed the saiyans for him getting absorbed by Cell. Goten took this time to grab the food and fly out slowly so 17 wouldn't notice. 17 then blew up the produce section. Goten took this time to fly like hell and gun it towards the house before 17 noticed he was gone. The last thing he heard was an explosion that he guessed was 17 blowing up the store in rage. He landed at a rock with a bandanna tied to it. Chi-Chi put it there so he would know where to land and find the house. He grabbed the bandanna along with the cart full of groceries and went inside. "I'm back." Everyone was watching TV when he came in. "Goten, 17 was there wasn't he?" Bra asked. "Yeah. How'd you know?" Bra pointed towards the TV. It was a news report on the store he was just at.

"Sources say that a young man blew up the store trying to find someone. They described him as a young white male with long black hair wearing torn jeans and a bandanna around his neck. Police have just given us a sketch of what the witnesses say he looked like." A crude but oddly accurate drawing of 17 showed up on the screen. Chi-Chi turned to Goten and started inspecting him as if he were an experiment. "Oh my baby! Are you ok?! He didn't hurt you did he?!"  
  
"Mom, chill out! I'm fine, I got out without him even knowing I was gone."

"As long as your not hurt then...." Chi-Chi pulled a frying pan from what seemed out of nowhere and popped Goten in the head with it. "What's wrong with you?! I told you you shouldn't have gone! That whole store blew up cause of you! I tried to prevent it but NO! You go off saying stuff like 'Come on, mom. I'll be fine'. Fine nothing! You could have gotten blown up!"

"First of all, OUCH! Second of all, I didn't get hurt. He didn't even fight me."

"Still, he could have killed you!"

"But he didn't, so calm down. We still have groceries to unpack." Chi-Chi finally calmed down and they all unpacked the groceries. After they unpacked the groceries, Goten told them everything that happened at the grocery store.

"So, we can't go to the store and we can't eat as much as we would like. This food has to last us a while." Groans went across the whole room. "Plus, we still need a way to beat 17."

"Oh dear Dende help us." Bulma said. Everyone nodded in agreement. Suddenly, there was a knock on the front door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Whew! That's the end of chapter 8! I hope you all enjoyed it. Again, i'm really sorry for putting this out super late and everything. I lost access to the computer for a while, so please don't be mad! I hope all my fans forgive me! Well, I hope you all review! If you don't, Vegeta will get mad at me and hurt me! AHHHH!


	9. Short but sweet!

Hey! It's me again! I figured that since I haven't wrote in a while, I should give you guys an 'I'm Sorry' gift and give you two chapters. I hope you enjoy this one as much as you enjoyed the others! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DBZ/GT. IF I DID, I PROBABLY WOULDN'T BE WRINING THESE STORIES!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh dear Dende help us." Bulma said. Everyone nodded in agreement. Suddenly, there was a knock on the front door. "You weren't followed were you?!" Pan said to Goten with a scared tone in her voice. "No way, i'm positive that he didn't follow me."

"It's me, Dende." Said a voce from the other side of the door. "Let me in, it's cold!" Bulma ran to the door and let him in. "Thanks, Bulma." Dende said as he rubbed his arms. "Now, you asked for my help, right?"

"Yeah, but I didn't think you could hear me."

"I'm the guardian of Earth, I hear everything." Everyone started blushing. "Cut it out! I'm not a pervert or anything! Anyway, I can help you."

"How?" Pan asked. "I know of this special kind of bean. It's kinda like a super Sinzu bean. It will give a person enough power to make a SSJ4 look like a joke." Everyone's jaw hit the floor. "But there's one slight problem."

"There's always a slight problem." 18 said. "What is it, is it guarded by a huge dog or something?"  


"No, it's extinct. It only existed a million years ago."

"Oh, that's real helpful!" Vegeta yelled. "You tell us about this super bean thingy and get our hopes up and then tell us that it doesn't exist anymore!"

"Quiet, Veggiehead!" Bulma said to him. Dende held in his laughing as Vegeta shut up. "I can build a time machine and go back and get some. That's what you were gonna ask me to do, right Dende?"

"Yeah, how long will it take you to build one?"  


"Well, i'd say about 3 to 4 days at the most if I hurry."

"Please hurry mom!" Bra said. At this Bulma ran of to a lab she built a while back and started to work.

"Well, I'd better go. See ya." Dende said and left. "Did anyone else find that oddly convenient?" 18 asked. Everyone thought about it, then just shrugged their shoulders and went back to what they were doing.

-4 days later-

Bulma finished up the final touches of the time machine and stepped back. "Wow, these last four days sure flew by quickly." She said to herself. She called everyone in the room and called for Dende. "Ok, so whose gonna be the brave volunteer to go and get the Super Sinzu bean?" Goten stepped up. "I'll go." At this, Chi-Chi came from out of nowhere and hit him in the head with her trusty frying pan. "No way! You went to the market and almost got killed! There's no way your going to go back in time and get eaten by something! I think Vegeta should go."  
  
"What?! Me?!"  


"Yeah, your stronger and smarter than Goten. I think you should go!"

"Give me one reason why I should go!"  
  
"Because," Bulma said. "If you do, after all of this stuff with the androids is done, me and you can have an extra special workout. And i'll do that thing with the rubber band you like."

"The....rubber band?!" Vegeta said while turning red. He grabbed Dende and dragged him into the time machine. He set the time machine and in a flash of light he was gone. "So Bulma," Chi-Chi asked. "What's the rubber band thing?" Chi-Chi, Bulma, and 18 went off somewhere and started chatting.

-Bra and Pan's room-

"Do you think Vegeta will find it alright?" Pan said as she got ready for bed. "Daddy will find it. If he doesn't, he'll have to answer to me." They both laughed. "Goodnight B-chan."

"Goodnight Pan-chan." They both soon drifted off to sleep.

-1,000,000 years in the past-

The time machine appeared in a meadow and landed. Vegeta and Dende jumped out of the machine. "So where is this Super Sinzu bean supposed to be at anyway?" Dende pulled out a machine Bulma gave him. "This detector says it's this way. Hey, does it seem like were shrinking."  
  
"No, were just standing in a tar pit."  


"Oh, ok........WHAT!?!?!?!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm gonna be mean and stop here for now! I hope you all enjoyed it, even though it was shorter than I wanted it to be. Anyway, please review! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)


	10. Discovery

Hello once again to all my loyal fans out there! I'm glad U all stuck with my story so far. I'm gonna go ahead and end this story by next chapter. Seriously, I gotta end this soon! This story's been running for well over a year now! N E way, I hope you all enjoy this chappy as much as I enjoy writing them. Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: U GUYS GET THE POINT BY NOW, RIGHT?

Last Chapter: The time machine appeared in a meadow and landed. Vegeta and Dende jumped out of the machine. "So where is this Super Sinzu bean supposed to be at anyway?" Dende pulled out a machine Bulma gave him. "This detector says it's this way. Hey, does it seem like were shrinking."  
  
"No, were just standing in a tar pit."  


"Oh, ok........WHAT!?!?!?!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"AAAHHH!! WERE GONNA DIE!!!" Dende started screaming and struggling. As he was sweating boulders of sweat with worry, he looked up and saw Vegeta hovering above him. "Will you quit playing in the tar? You can fly you know."  
  
"Oh yeah, I guess I forgot!" He said and hovered out of the tar pit. "Come on," Vegeta said. "We gotta find that Sinzu bean." And with that they flew off with Dende in the lead with the bean radar.

-Back in the present time-

Pan, Bra, Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Gohan were all sitting at the table playing a card game and everyone but Bra and Bulma folded.

"I'll see your snickers bar, and raise you two Oreos." Bra said and threw in her last two oreos. Bulma threw in two oreos and called. "Beat this mom! 4 queens!" Just as Bra was reaching for the pot, Bulma stopped her. "Not so fast! Read'em and weep!" Bulma showed Bra her hand. She had four kings! Bulma grabbed her spoils with a huge Goku-like grin on her face. "Aww man! That was the last of my stash!"

"That's what you get for betting so high." Pan said. "Now your out!"

"Not if my lovely mate loans me a couple of Hershey bars?" She said while doing the famous puppy eye trick. (A/N: I don't own any of the candies or cookies mentioned, but I bet u knew that right?) "Not a chance! You still owe me 3 snack cakes!"

"Aww come on, you know i'm good for it."  


"Not gonna happen." Pan said as she popped one of her betting assets in her mouth. "Please?! Your just gonna eat them anyway!"  
  
"Duh! And i'm low on food anyway, so no!" Bra just pouted and stuck her tongue out at Pan. The rest of them laughed at this of course. "I hope Vegeta and Dende are doing alright." Bulma said. "Don't worry, they'll be alright." Chi-Chi reassured her.

-In the past-

"WERE GONNA DIE AGAIN!!!" Dende screamed as he ran from a T-Rex that was 10 seconds away from making him lunch. The dinosaur suddenly stopped as Vegeta picked him up with ease and tossed him away. "Will you stop clowning around and help me look?! The radar thingy said it was around here somewhere." Dende shook his head and started to search. They found the bean rather quickly after searching for only two minutes. It looked just like any other Sinzu bean, except it was a little bigger and purple instead of green. On the way back, Dende thought it was way to quiet so he decided to strike up a conversation. he couldn't think of anything to say at first but then just blurted out the first thing that popped in his head.

"Hey Vegeta, what's the rubber band thing that Bulma was talking about before we left."

"That's personal."  
  
"Aw, come on. Please?"

"Alright. You see, Bulma sometimes likes to take a rubber band, two if i'm really good all day, and.....oh crap!!!"  
  
"Wow, that good huh?"  
  
"No you green bean wannabe! Look at the ship!" Dende looked forward in horror as he saw that the ship was slowly sinking in the tarpit they flew out of earlier. "AAAHHH! THAT'S OUR ONLY WAY BACK!" Both of them flew as fast as they could towards the ship and got there just as the last bit of it sank into the tar. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" They both yelled out. "I'll blast away the tar!" Vegeta said and started charging a ki blast. "No!" Dende said stopping him. "You can't do that! You might accidentally blow it up with the tar!"

"Fine! Then i'll just swim in there after it!" Vegeta stripped down to his shorts and handed his clothes to Dende. "Hold these." He said and dived into the tar before Dende had a chance to stop him. After about thirty seconds Vegeta emerged with the time machine covered in tar. After getting some emergency towels out of the ship and wiping the tar off of his body, they grabbed the Super Sinzu bean, along with Vegeta's clothes and set the machine to the present time.

-Back to the present- (A/N: I would have put -Back to the future- but that seemed **way** to cliché)

The others heard a loud booming noise coming from outside and they all ran outside to see what it was, with Gohan and Bra in the lead powered up to SSJ and SSJ4 as a just in case maneuver. They powered down once they saw it was a partially tar covered time machine and ran over to it. Dende and Vegeta came out and walked over to the others. "Hey daddy! Did you get it?" He held up the Sinzu bean and everyone cheered. "I don't see why you're all so happy, since your all going to die."

Everyone looked up and saw that Android 17 had finally found them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm gonna go ahead and stop for now. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I would like to apologize for making it so short. I'll try to make the next one longer. Anyway, gotta go! C YA!


	11. Last Chappy, or is it?

Hiya once again to all my loyal fans out there! I'm still here and I hope U are, too! Anywho, let's get straight to the story. Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: IF YOU DON'T GET THE HINT BY NOW, YOU NEED TO BE DRUG OUT INTO THE ROAD AND SHOT!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Android 17 hovered above them all and then slowly landed. "I hope you all updated your wills." he said as he walked towards them. Vegeta and Bra both powered up to SSJ4 and started the assault. Their training must have paid off big time because 17 had trouble keeping up with both of them. He disappeared and reappeared behind Vegeta and tossed him into the ground and then began assaulting Bra. Bra backed away and put her arms out and started charging up.

"FINAL FLASH!" She screamed out as she shot the beam towards 17. He barely evaded the shot and got out of the way in time. Now the only problem was that the beam was heading straight towards Pan! "Pan! Get out of the way now!" Bra screamed at her, but Pan stood still paralyzed with shock. Right before the beam hit, as if out of nowhere, Vegeta ran over and shoved Pan out of the way and the beam hit him instead. The beam knocked him back and through the house walls, along with blowing off his left arm.

"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled as she ran towards his unconscious body. Bra was distracted by knocking out her dad and 17 shot her out of the sky.

Pan was getting up off of the ground. The shove from Vegeta must have knocked her out she figured. She was still a little dizzy from it and had trouble walking. *Ugh.....look at all the pretty spots.* She thought as she wobbled around.

She started seeing straight right after Goten's body flew past her face and into the mountainside. She looked around her and noticed that everyone that could fight was knocked out. 17 floated towards the ground and started laughing. "YES! I did it! I took them all out! And now time for the saiyan race to end once and for all, starting with YOU VEGETA!" He said as he walked towards him. Suddenly, Vegeta's eyes fluttered open.

"Vegeta! Are you ok?!" Bulma asked.

"That........power!!! Where is it coming from?!?!" Vegeta was sensing a huge power level that made his look like a joke. "What are you babbling about?" 17 asked. His question was answered after he turned around. Standing there, in all her SSJ4 pregnant beauty, was Pan. "She...." Vegeta stuttered out. "She must have eaten the super Sinzu bean!"

"Oh crap!" 17 said before starting to get pummled by Pan. Pan was way to fast for him to keep up with and he kept taking a bunch of face and kidney shots. She grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the ground. Then she picked him up and did it again and again and again! She finally left his crumpled body on the ground and flew into the air. By this time, everyone had regained conciouseness and was stunned at Pan beating the hell out of 17.

"It....It's impossible! H....how did she get so much power?!" 17 said through a broken jaw and a broken nose. "NOW YOUR GONE FOR GOOD!" Pan said. Her voice sounded really freaky though, kinda like Shenron if he was a girl. "KAA...MEE...HAA...MEE...HAAAAAAAA!!!" She screamed out and fired a huge beam that instantly disintegrated his body and left a crater in the earth the size of a football field. She powered down and floated back to the ground where Bra immediately ran over to her and fiercely kissed her. "Pan! Are you ok?!"  
  
"I'm fine." She said. "But I think I wet myself." Everyone looked down and instantly realized she didn't exactly wet herself so to speak. "Pan!" Bra almost screamed. "Your water broke!"  
  
"Ohh......is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Everyone did an anime drop and got back up. "Pan! Your going to have our baby now!!! We have to get you to a hospital now!" Everyone flew to the hospital, with Bra carrying Pan, Goten carrying Chi-Chi, and Bulma riding on Vegeta's back. Dende, however, flew off in a different direction.  
  
-At the hospital-

After Vegeta got his arm patched up and everything, everyone waited in the waiting room to hear about Pan. A nurse came out of the room and got their attention. "Would you like to come in to the delivery room to see your wife?" She said to Goten. "What?! No, i'm not her husband!"  
  
"Oh, sorry. Would you like to see your girlfriend then?"

"No! I'm her uncle!"  
  
"Oh don't worry, we don't like to judge people here." Goten nearly slugged the lady until Bra walked up. "I'm Pan's mate, not him."

"Oh, i'm sorry about that. Would you like to be in the delivery room?" Bra agreed and went in with Pan to the delivery room. After what seemed like forever, Bra ran into the waiting room really exited. "It's a girl!" Everyone jumped up and hoorays were heard all around. "Not just that, but another ones coming! She's gonna have twins!" She said and then ran back into the room.

Everyone was startled for a minute but kept hooraying anyway. "Did I miss it?! Is it here yet?!" They all heard from the hallway. The doors swung open and Videl walked into the room. "I came by to find you guys and I decided to check all the local hospitals. They said at the front desk that Pan's having the baby! Did I miss it?!"

Bulma and Chi-Chi sat her down and explained everything to her. There were tears, laughs and gasps, especially gasps at the fact that Pan's having twins. A little later, Bra burst into the room again and announced that it was another girl. Everyone screamed "YAAAY!" After they got cleaned up everyone was invited to come and look at them. They were really cute and had little tuffs of hair on their head, one had black hair and the other had blue hair, and they were both playing with each other's tail. "So, did you think about what to name them yet?" Videl asked. "Actually, yes." Bra and Pan said at the same time. They held each others hand and looked at the group. "Well," Bra started. "Were gonna name the blue haired one Bidel, which is our mom's names mixed....."

"And," Pan said. "Were gonna name the other Pra, which is basically mine and Bra's name mixed." Everyone awed at the babies for a little while longer and then Dende came into the room carrying a green duffel bag. "Guys," Dende said while setting down the bag. "I want you to test something." He said and opened the bag. He took out seven dragonballs and placed them on the ground. They looked like other dragonballs, but they had green stars instead of orange ones. "These are the Green Star Dragonballs. They have the power to bring back someone even if they've been wished back before!"  
  
"Alright!" Pan said. "Now we can wish back everyone that 17 killed. How many wishes do you get out of them?"  
  
"Just one, but that's all you should need. Just wish back everyone that 17 killed and viola!"  
  
"Right on!" Pan said and started to get up. "Hold it right there missy!" Bra said and pushed her back down onto the bed. "Hey! What gives?!"  
  
"What gives is that you just gave birth and you need to rest! We'll go outside and use these!"  
  
"Aww! But I wanna see the dragon, too!"  
  
"Sorry, but you have to rest!"  
  
"Grrr." She glared at Bra. Your lucky I love you so much or I might be mad! She said in thought speak.

Well excuse me for being so lovable! She thoughtspoke with a big grin on her face. All of them but Pan walked outside and set up the Dragonballs. "Ok, so how do we use these things Dende?" Bra asked. "Well, I thought i'd have some fun while making these. You'll like this." He said and stepped up to the dragonballs. "By your new name I summon you, the eternal dragon known only as **_BOB!!!!_**" Everyone laughed until a huge green light appeared and a giant dark green dragon appeared in front of them. "YOU HAVE AWAKEN ME! WHAT IS YOUR WISH?"

"Almighty Bob, we wish that you would revive all those that were killed by Android 17 and that they would appear here!!!"  
  
"SORRY, CAN'T DO IT."

  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!" Everyone shouted.

"HAHAHA! JUST KIDDING. SEE, I CAN BE FUNNY, TOO. YOU WISH SHALL BE GRANTED!" Bob's eyes started to glow and a bright light appeared. Goku, Gohan, Krillin, and Trunks all walked out of the light. Everyone ran over to them and gave them huge hugs and explained that the babies were born and that they were inside. "We know." Goku said. "We were watching from up there." He said and pointed up. They all went into the hospital and then went into Pan's room. Pan was exited to see that everyone was alive again and showed Krillin, Trunks, Gohan, and Goku the kids. "Aww, look how cute they are!" Goku said. Melissa was sleeping and Pra was looking at Goku. She put her little hands together and started to slowly speak.

"K.....Ka...." Everyone looked at the baby. "Wow," Pan said. "Speaking and only about an hour old. That's got to be a record!" Goku looked really close at Pra's hands, which were still together. The baby continued to talk.

"K.....Ka....Me....Ha...Me....Ha!" A tiny beam shot out of Pra's Hand and blew up in Goku's face, burning his nose. Everyone laughed, even Goku, at the little 1/3 saiyan's first technique.

****

THE END

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks to all that reviewed my story thus far and stuck with me since the beginning. I appreciate all of your reviews, even those who flamed me. Because if you guys didn't flame me, I wouldn't be able to vent my frustration and I would probably spontaneously combust, and for all you idiots who don't know what that means or can't pronounce it, it basically means burst into flames. I hope you all enjoyed the story and if your really lucky and i'm really bored, I might make a bonus chapter like I did last time that will lead off into yet another addition to my little Bra/Pan family! Anywho, I gotta go take some heavy painkillers right now.

L A T E R !

MageInTraining


End file.
